Someone to watch over them
by softballcrazy
Summary: What would you say if you knew the last thing you say to your kid in the morning as they’re heading off to school is the last thing you would ever say to them? How would you live with yourself knowing that you were leaving them in a world full of hate and
1. Chapter 1

What would you say if you knew the last thing you say to your kid in the morning as they're heading off to school is the last thing you would ever say to them? How would you live with yourself knowing that you were leaving them in a world full of hate and heart, a world were the only thing good is children? And who would you ask to look after them?

Someone to watch over them.. .. ..

It was the early hours of the morning and Phoebe lay awake in her bed thinking of the nightmare that seemed to haunt her every time she closed her eyes. A knowing was slowly forming in her head that today was the day, the day her horrendous nightmare would become a reality. Today her and her sisters would meet their match. The thought itself scared her to death. No she wasn't scared of dying, she was scared for her children and what would happen to them. Chloe? Her first though was of baby girl, she was only three. She had the curliest blonde hair you've ever seen, her mother's big brown eyes, and her father's dimples. A few tears snuck down Phoebe's cheeks as she thought of her daughter growing up without her. Alex.. .. .. Her little boy. He was seven and very energetic. He played in so many different sport she could hardly keep up. He had dark brown hair and sapphire green eyes, he was the spitting image of his father. _Cole, _just the thought of him made her want to break down and weep but she had to be strong for her children. She gave a defeated sigh and rolled out of bed. Phoebe walked over to her closet and pulled out a pair of faded jeans, a white camisole, and a kaki jacket. She laid them neatly on her bed and slipped into the bathroom to get a quick shower before having to meet her sisters downstairs for their morning coffee.

?> ?> ?> ?> ?> ?> ?> ?> ?> ?> ?> ?> ?> ?>

Piper sat starring at her coffee mug, lost deep in thought when Phoebe entered. Paige had been silent all morning and Piper knew why, they all did. Each of them felt uneasy and restless, cursed with the knowledge that today was the day. Piper looked up from her coffee and shot a quick look at both her sisters, they were nervous and afraid, their eyes were filled to the brim with tears that were threatening to fall. She set her coffee down and reached for both of their hands. They all were starring at each other trying to find words to express how they felt. "Aidan." Paige was the first to speak, "I hate not knowing what's going to happen to him." She couldn't fight of tears any longer and they jetted down her cheeks. "We all are." Piper said trying to comfort her, "But we have to believe they're going to be okay." "But who is supposed to watch over them?" Paige cried. Phoebe gave a small whimpered, she had wondered the same thing. "Leo." Piper tried to sound confident but she felt uneasy about his fate as well. "Piper…" Phoebe shook her head no. Piper gave a small sob and laid her head down on the table. Paige and Phoebe put a hand on her back. "Cole." The name slipped from Phoebe's mouth faster than she could stop it. Paige nodded but Piper seemed unsure. "Look baby, Cole is good. I promise." Phoebe said tucking a strand of stray hair behind Piper's ear. "He's the only one who will be able to protect them." Paige spoke up. Piper knew what she said was the truth. No one would be able to protect those kids as good as Cole. "Okay." her answer was only a soft whisper but they had heard it. "I'll make the call." Phoebe said getting up to get the phone. She punched in the seven digit number and held the phone to her ear. 'This is Cole. I'm not in right now but leave me a message and I'll get back to you.' Phoebe waited patiently for the beep, "Cole this is Phoebe. I know I told you I never wanted to speak to you ever again but I was calling to ask for a favor. Me and my sisters are in trouble, trouble that we can't get out of. Will you take the kids? I know you've only met most of them once but they will love you unconditionally. Please Cole. If you ever loved me, do this for me." She hit the off button and set the phone on the counter. "It's time to get the kids up." Phoebe gave a weak smile.

?> ?> ?> ?> ?> ?> ?> ?> ?> ?> ?> ?> ?> ?>

Piper tried to act normal as she awoke both of her kids. "Wyatt. Time to get up." She shook him gently and then ventured down the hall to her daughter's room. "Melinda." Piper called softly as she pushed open the door. Melinda was already awake and sitting at her tea party table. Piper smile at her daughter's innocents. "Mommy, will you do my hair?" Melinda said with a smile, her chocolate brown eyes dancing with excitement. "Yes. Come sit." Piper smile as she reached for the brush. "Are you ready for your first day of school?" Piper asked as she pulled up her daughter's hair, she was glad her daughter couldn't see her face because her eyes were filled with tears. "Of course mommy." Melinda squealed. After Piper pulled the last strained of hair threw her pony tail Melinda turned and gave her a big hug. "I love you baby." Piper cried. "Mom?" Wyatt said from the doorway, he looked so handsome all dressed for school, "Are you ok?" "I'm fine baby." She lied and wiped her tears. "Will you take the kids to school? And drop Chloe off at daycare?" Piper asked as she gave him a hug too. "Sure." Wyatt nodded, he sensed his mother's nervousness and it scared him. Phoebe and Paige were out front give the children one last hug. "Now mommy wants you to remember that no matter what she loves you more than anything." Paige said a she squeezed Aidan into a bear hug. Phoebe held Chloe in one arm and had the other wrapped protectively around Alex. Wyatt helped load Melinda, Alex, Chloe, and Aidan in the car before turning back to his mother. "Be careful." he whispered into her ear as he gave her one last hug, "We can't afford to lose you." She started to cry harder and watched as he climbed in the car and drove off.

?> ?> ?> ?> ?> ?> ?> ?> ?> ?> ?> ?> ?> ?>

I hope you liked it. Let me know, schools starting up but i still should update once or twice a week. Jessie


	2. Chapter 2

Paige watched as the kids drove off in Wyatt's mustang trying to remember every little detail of her little boy's apperance. Not his face, no that was already etched deep into her brain but the other things like his height and his laugh, any little memory she could take with her. When they were completely out of sight Paige turned and headed inside. She climbed the stairs and crept into Aidan's room. It was a mess, his toys were strown across the floor and his dirty clothes were in a big heep in the far corner. "Aidan.. .. .." She whispered as she ran her hand over and picture of her and him that sat atop his dresser. She knew what the future held and it wasn't anything she wanted her child to grow up in. Death, destruction, war. 'Believe' She reminded herself, he is a strong little boy, she has to believe that he's going to be ok. With that final thought she headed into the foyer where Piper and Phoebe were standing. "Ready?" Paige asked sarcastically. "Ready to die?.. .. Or ready to leave my children parentless?" Piper shot back. Paige was stunned by the harsh tone in her voice but she understood, she couldn't face that fact either. Piper closed her eyes, "I'm sorry Paige. I didn't mean to snap, it's just i'm so on edge today." "It's okay. We're all a little on edge today." Paige replied with a quick shake of her head. "Yeah. We're standing just a little to close." Phoebe joked. She watched nerviously for her sisters' reactions, both were shocked. She gave a weighted laugh and shook her head, "You're probably thinking how could she joke at a time like this, but you don't understand do you? No matter how we act, wethere we sit here and mope or celebrate the last few hours of our lives it won't matter. It's gonna happen anyway." They both nodded, in theory it made sense but how do you celebrate the fall of the Halliwells and the death of the charmed ones? The silence was broken by a loud crash coming from the attic. Their eyes locked on each other as if asking the others if they were ready and hoping to find strength in each other. They broke their gaze and climbed the steps together, hand in hand.

The reached the last stepped and gave each other one last look of hope before pushing open the door. There stood a tall dark haired man with monsterous claws in a torn black shirt and dirty jeans. Phoebe's heart was in her throat, she could hear it pounding away. The man before he was one she had seen so many times before, but all her dreams hadn't prepared her for what she was feeling now. Not fear or anexious, just anger, there was no other word to describe it. She was angry at the elders for not helping them, she was angry that Cole hadn't called her back, she was angry because she would never see her kids again, but most of all she was angry because this man infront of her was going to destroy all that she and her sisters had worked to build in only a matter of moments. With a raging scream she flunge herself at the man and knocked him from his feet. Next her sisters sprung into action, Piper blasting away as hard as she could and Paige flinging as much stuff as possible in his direction. Nothing seemed to phase him, he threw Phoebe's small frame off him with ease and sprung to his feet. Phoebe heard a hard smack and turned to look. The demon towered over Piper who was clutching her cheek, one hand raised high in the air. The loud smack had been his metal claws against her cheek bone. The world seemed to go in slow motion as he slammed his claws into Piper. "No!" Both remaining sisters screamed as they dove for their sister's falling body. The demon had a smirk across his face, a clear look of pleasure. "I'll kill you!" Phoebe shrieked with rage as she slammed her whole body into him once again, her fist flying. "Leo." Paige cried. Just then she heard a deadly, blood curdling scream. 'Phoebe.' Thoughts of her older sister flashed into her mind causing her to whip around. The sight before her made her blood boil and her hurt drop even father than it already had, Phoebe was motionless on the floor in a puddle of her own blood. "Why?" Paige screamed at the demon. She had no fight left in her and something told her that her time was up. The demon smiled down at her, she was defenseless against him. "Who are you?" Paige continued to holler, she could feel her voice being to go hoarse but it didn't matter she wasn't going to need it and right now she wanted answers. He remained silent, Paige grew angry and spat blood on his shoes. Before she could look up, his hand smashed into the side of her face. She could taste the crimson blood that poured down her face. "Don't.." He started but Paige cut him off. "Or what you'll kill me?" She was mocking him, "With what one of your super powers?" His fingers found their way around her throat, "I don't need powers to kill you." He whispered harshly. He pulled something from over his shoulder and slammed it into her stomach. He watched as her eyes opened wide with terror and the poision spread threw her veins. The second the tip had punctured her abdomen she knew what it was, it was a darklighter's arrow. He let go and watched as she sunk to the floor clutching her side. She laid on the floor reathing in pain as the poision made its way through her entire body, causing her to fade in and out of concenciousness. The demon moved closer to her dying figure and knelt next to her on the floor, "This could've all been prevented if the elders hadn't killed her. This is their fault, if it wasn't for _them _Amy would still be alive. My baby would still be alive, but they killed her. She was only 3. And Leo, he could have saved her but he didn't and for his decision he'll pay." Images of Chloe clouded Paige's mind, of course he was angry any of them would be if it had happened to one of their children but it wasn't their fault why were they being punished. "And by the way... the name's Conan." _Conan? _A light went off in Paige's head, he wasn't a demon or a montser, he was a fallen whitelighter who's daughter had been killed by those he trusted. Leo had told them about him... Leo. He wasn't after them, he was after Leo, and Piper was Leo's wife. That's how this had all started. Conan blamed Leo and the other elders for the death of his daugther and this was his way of getting revenge, by killing the infamous charmed ones and forever wounding one of the most powerful families in the good community. Everything was starting to fade and darkness was taking over, the last thing she saw was a swarm of blue orbs forming in the attic door. Leo.

The next chapter deals with Leo's death and how he knew Conan. Plus the children come home... till next time! love ya, Jess


End file.
